


I Like Your Smile

by brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x12 never happened, Because I can, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly/pseuds/brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey doesn't smile enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Smile

Saturday night, and the Gallagher house was mostly quiet. Debbie and Carl were out with friends, Liam was in bed, Lip was at college, and Fiona was sleeping over at her new husband’s place. Probably the only time this place was this peaceful was when it was empty.

It was just Ian in the house, with Mickey seated on the couch beside him. Mickey had decided on watching _Die Hard_ for what had to be the hundredth time, while Ian just watched Mickey. Something on screen made Mickey smile.

Bruce Willis being a smartass, probably. Ian stared at Mickey, wanting that expression to return.

He hadn’t seen Mickey smile in a long time. 

The meds had made Ian foggy. There were days where he felt limp, heavy, but weirdly on the verge of floating away too. Having Mickey with him helped. Which wasn’t to say Mickey grounded him, or anything hokey like that. 

No, Ian still felt kinda spaced out. But when Mickey was close to him, he didn’t mind it quite as much. He knew that there wouldn’t be any impatience or questioning looks. It was okay if he didn’t act quite like the “old Ian”. 

That probably explained why he spent the next few moments simply staring at Mickey’s profile. Ian allowed his gaze to travel over the light dusting of freckles that covered Mickey’s pale skin, the arch of his eyebrows, the curve of his lower lip. 

Blue eyes darted in Ian’s direction, those expressive eyebrows rising a fraction. 

“What you starin’ at?” Mickey asked, tearing his attention away from the movie. 

“You,” Ian answered simply. 

“This not doin’ it for you?” Micky nodded in the direction of the TV. “We can watch somethin’ else, if you want.”

“I’m good,” Ian told him. And continued to stare. 

It didn’t escape Mickey’s notice. He ducked his head a little, obviously self-conscious. 

Distantly, Ian wondered if he shouldn’t look away, if only to make Mickey more comfortable. He was just gearing himself up to do just that when Mickey spoke again. 

“Can’t tell me my mug’s more interesting than watching shit blow up,” he commented. 

“I like your face. ‘Specially when you smile.”

“What?” Mickey glanced at him again, disbelief touching his features. 

Nodding seriously, Ian reached out a hand to Mickey’s face. Using his fingers, he tried to push one corner of Mickey’s mouth up into a smile. 

“Meds make you kinda weird, Gallagher,” Mickey told him, gently pulling Ian’s hand away. Even as he said the words, though, his expression was soft. 

“You still love me,” Ian replied. 

****There was no uncertainty in how he said that. When there was so much else in flux, when his family would sometimes look at him with the same wariness that they used to use with Monica, Ian knew that nothing had changed with Mickey.

He was still Ian. Mickey was still Mickey. And they were fine. 

That same smile that Ian loved so much lit up Mickey’s face. Shaking his head, Mickey spared a moment to kiss Ian on the forehead, before turning his attention back on the TV. 

Neither of them made any move to release the other’s hand. 


End file.
